Remember
by allihyun
Summary: "Bahagia itu sederhana, sesederhana perasaan membuncah saat kau ingat hari ulang tahunku," / "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura!" / a Birthday fict for Sakura. Oneshot. RnR ?


"Bahagia itu sederhana, sesederhana perasaan membuncah saat kau ingat hari ulang tahunku," / "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura!"

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Remember**

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. OOCness. Pendek. Fluffy. Crispy.**

**Dislike? So don't read. I've warned you before!**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remember **© **allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember**

**.:*:.**

Hari ini, hari kamis. Ah, iya tentu saja semua orang tahu kalau hari ini hari Kamis, bertepatan dengan angka 28 maret. Ada yang tahu itu hari apa? Ya, hari ulang tahunku. Semua orang di kelas ini tahu aku berulang tahun hari ini. Dari tadi pagi aku sudah banjir ucapan ulang tahun-dan tagihan traktiran tentunya. Bahkan anak-anak kelas sebelah pun banyak yang mengucapkan, termasuk beberapa kouhai tingkat pertama dan kedua. Ya, semua orang _ingat_ hari ini hari ulang tahunku.

Semua.

Ah, hampir semua.

Karena _dia_ tak mengingatnya.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, tak ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

"Haruno Sakura, apa sebegitu menariknya kursi kosong Uchiha Sasuke sampai-sampai kau tidak memperhatikan pertanyaanku?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat milik Kakashi-sensei menerobos gendang telingaku. Membuat lamunanku terpecah sekaligus tersadar bahwa pandangan semua orang di kelas sudah tertuju ke arahku. Sebagian ada yang sudah mengikik geli. _Nani_? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ah atau kau terlalu sedih pacarmu justru tidak masuk saat kau berulang tahun, Sakura?"

Krik.

**Blush! **

Sial! Tepat sasaran. Aku kalah telak, tidak tahu mau membalas apa. Otakku benar-benar sedang kosong sekarang dan Kakashi-sensei yang merangkap jadi pamanku kalau di rumah itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Segera saja ciee-ciee dari segala penjuru kelas terdengar, bahkan muka Kiba sampai memerah gara-gara menertawakanku. Haha, menyenangkan sekali ya sepertinya membuatku mati kutu begini.

"Aa-"

Dan akhirnya aku cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku. Kebiasaanku saat bingung. Dasar, Kakashi-sensei-no-baka.

"Yah, sepertinya aku salah mengganti topik pertanyaanku ya Sakura, gomenasai," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh geli, sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah," Sebagai ucapan maaf aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu padamu,"

Hm? Apalagi?

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan!"

Ah, kutarik kata-kataku kembali. Kakashi-sensei, kau paman terbaik di dunia!

.:*:.

"Bahkan, Kakashi-sensei yang menyebalkan itu pun mengingatnya Sasuke,"

Keluhku kesal mengingat kembali kejadian saat tanpa sengaja aku melamun di pelajaran fisika tadi siang. Kakashi-sensei yang menyebalkan itu sengaja menggodaku dengan mengungkit-ungkit ketidakhadiran Sasuke di kelas saat hari ulang tahunku. Well, sebagai sensei merangkap paman yang menyebalkan dia sudah hafal kalau aku tidak senang ada orang yang lupa hari ulang tahunku. Terlebih lagi itu orang yang penting bagiku. Untungnya dia langsung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di akhir, yang segera disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua anak di kelas.

Walaupun menyebalkan, setidaknya Kakakshi-sensei ingat hari ini hari ulang tahunku.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangankan ingat, ada kabar saja tidak. Aku tahu dia pergi ke Ame untuk olimpiade matematika hari ini. Sudah dari sebulan yang lalu kau member itahuku tentang hal ini. Tapi, bukan berarti dia harus lupa hari ulang tahunku kan? Setidaknya mengirim e-mail kan juga bisa.

Aku jadi ingat, tahun lalu dia juga lupa. Untung saja Naruto mengingatkannya, jadi dia buru-buru membelikanku kue yang tahun lalu-nya lagi sempat aku minta darinya untuk kado ulang tahunku. Aneh juga kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke lupa hari ulang tahunku tapi dia ingat kado yang aku minta setahun sebelumnya. Tahun lalunya lagi juga begitu, dia lupa mengucapkannya untung saja Itachi-nii mengingatkannya.

Dan sepertinya tahun ini dia lupa lagi, sayangnya kali ini tidak akan ada yang mengingatkannya. Tidak mungkin aku yang akan mengingatkannya bukan? Yang benar saja. Hahh, padahal sekarang sudah jam 23:50, sebentar lagi tanggal 28 maret berakhir. Sasuke, kau benar-benar tidak ingat?

Drrt…drrt…drrtt…

Suara getaran ponselku terdengar begitu keras. Aku menoleh malas pada ponsel pink yang entah sudah menyala beberapa kali hari ini. Kebanyakan dari teman-temanku yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Ino bahkan sudah tujuh kali menelponku untuk menanyakan apa-Sasuke-sudah-mengucapkan-selamat-ulang-tahun.

Drrt..drrt..drrtt…

Lagi-lagi ponselku bergetar. Ngotot sekali sih orang yang telepon ini, jangan-jangan Ino lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel. Ternyata Sasuke.

Eh?

Nani?

Sasuke?

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun!" teriakku kelewat kencang waktu mengangkat telepon.

"Oi, oi, bahagia sekali sepertinya mendengar suaraku,"

"Sasuke-no-baka! Kemana saja kau seharian? Sama sekali tidak ada kabar!"

"Hn, aku ikut olimpiade di Ame,"

"Baka! Semua orang juga tahu itu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tanya juga?"

Hening. Dia itu tidak peka atau apa sih?

"Hei, kau masih ingat keinginanmu setahun yang lalu?"

_Nani_? Setahun yang lalu?

"Ucapan…ulang tahun yang romantic,"

"Hn,"

Hn? Apa maksudnya? Jadi dia ingat hari ulang tahunku? Lalu kenapa Cuma "hn" ?

"Coba kau buka jendela kamarmu,"

Segera saja dengan terburu-buru aku membuka jendela kamarku yang kebetulan cuma berjarak sejengkal dari tempat aku duduk. Udara dingin langsung menerpa begitu jendelanya terbuka.

"Sekarang, lihat ke bawah."

Dan saat aku mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah, ternyata ada dia. Dia di sana. Di depan pagar rumahku sambil menggenggam ponsel, dan menjinjing tas. Masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap, wajahnya kelihatan agak lusuh. Tapi senyumnya lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Aku turun!"

"Jangan! Sudah malam. Kau disitu saja, ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu dari sini,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke terlihat merogoh tasnya, sepertinya ada barang yang dia cari. Setelah ketemu barang yang entah apa itu dia segera mengangkatnya. Ternyata sebuah piala.

"Ini untukmu. Aku menang hari ini."

"Aaa-"

Susah payah aku membuka mulutku tapi hanya itu yang bisa ku keluarkan. Ini, terlalu mendadak. Terlalu bukan Sasuke. Terlalu istimewa. Terlalu, terlalu, terlalu…

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura! Jangan memasang muka bodoh seperti itu lagi saat pacarmu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun!"

Sasuke-no-bakaaaaaaa!

**===== OWARI =====**

**Story only = 827word**

Wkwkw apa ini? =_= aaak gomenasi yak Sakura-chan Cuma bisa kasih fict krik-krik macem begini. Sebenernya saya lagi gak dalam mood yang terlalu baik buat nulis tapi saya pengen bikin sesuatu buat Sakura-chan, yah jadilah fict nyleneh ini =3= mana telat lagi publishnya hhh /buangsajaorangini/

Tapi, tetep yak saya mengharapkan review-nya dari minna-san :D wkwk, karena review dari kalian adalah semangat api bagi saya '-')9 hohoho.

**290313, inmygreenroom**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
